A Pirate's Life for Me
by PiratesGirl3
Summary: In this story, my character name Bethany is a young girl that is just trying to get by living with her elderly parents in Port Royal. But when she gets a job being the Governor's cook; what will her parents say when she brings home a lovestruck William?
1. Chapter 1

~A Pirate's Life for Me~

**~*~*~ Prologue** ~*~*~

It was early dawn when I woke to the faint sound of doves flapping their wings against my window shutters. I cracked open my eyes and looked around before shutting them. A yawn escaped my lips as I slowly rose and sat up on my hay stuffed mattress. I stretched my arms above my head, got to my feet, walked over to my window and opened the heavy wooden shutters. The instant the shutters banged against the side of the small house, several doves flew away from the loud noise and landed on some nearby store rooftops. I looked out at the city of Port Royal and watched the city wake and come alive with the rising of the sun. A faint smile touched my lips as I watched some young boys run out of their homes and play pretend sword fights with sticks; while some young girls walked out into the street to meet their friends and play with their rag dolls. Their merry giggles filled the morning air while their parents and some other adults emerged from their houses to go to work for the day. It was about time I got prepared for the day's work. Today marked the first day I would be the Governor's cook. I was hired through a guard who found me in the local tavern as a waitress. I pushed away from the windowsill, strode over to the far corner of my small room and picked up my gown up off of the musty, old wood floor. It was just a simple gown really, but nonetheless the only one I owned. I lifted the heavy article of clothing over my head and slipped it on; the gown was a deep brick red except for a small patch of brown velvet that covers my bodice; I began to struggle tying the sides of the gown because where it tied was right under my arms. I finally was able to now tie my pink apron on under my bodice and then fasten my cap on, my thoughts carried me to the Swan Manor. What was it like inside? How big were the kitchens? Would I get paid a good amount? I walked out of my room and decided to just skip the morning fast and head straight for work. I walked out into the cool morning air and was greeted with a busy street full of men going to their jobs, children running about to go to school or help their parents and women bustling about looking for good prices on goods for the kitchens back home. I stepped out into the dirt road and began to weave in and out of the flow of crowds and passing many shops. I lived with my elderly parents who kept pestering me with every waking moment about how I should have been married to a good husband and should have beared many children by now. They both had planned on having me wed when I was no more than twelve. But now at the age of nineteen they gave up all hope for a suitor and just kept to whining and complaining about how unnatural and unhealthy I was to be single. '_People will think you a witch____'_ my mother scolded and shook her finger at me as I would get ready to go out to the market for goods. I would just roll my eyes and kiss her on the cheek and go about my business. '_You should get married soon, you need a sturdy husband to calm and maybe beat the free spirit of your's till you are under control and act more like a woman that wants to be married and have big families__!__'_ my father would complain and sometimes scream. Even though he was considered elderly, he was still strong and once he had struck me hard across the face and I ended up running away to the docks and didn't return for three days. But now since he had stopped the striking, and just keep to the complains, I would just nod slightly while doing whatever chore I was working on and the either go up to my room or walk to the docks to try and clear my head but every time ended up in tears of helplessness and frustration. What my parents didn't know about me was that I had always wanted to be like my three older brothers; married and have a decent sized family to call my own. But how could I marry if no man took any interest in me? No matter where I traveled through the streets, I would find happy couples walk hand in hand enjoying a nice brisk walk through the town or through the docks. All my brothers were had wives, children, and money. Me on the other hand, had only my parents, no husband or children, and not a single penny to my name or call my own.

"Took you long enough. Lose your way did you?" I bowed my head avoiding eye contact with the maid that waited for me at the entrance of the Swan Mansion. "The names Tanneke. Come on! I don't have all day! The Gov is out with his daughter for the afternoon. I am to show you around." She lead me to a large kitchen that was empty at the moment, but what caught my eye was how clean the room was! It was spotless! Everything was so clean that I was afraid to touch anything. "You'll get used to it. Now prepare lunch for the Gov and young Miss Swan for when they return." Before Tanneke walked out of the kitchen's, I stopped her with one small question that needed answering.

"What about my pay?" I asked in a somewhat small voice.

"Huh?"

"You never mentioned the subject of payment. I would like to know when I get paid. I don't work for free." After the saucy comment, I wanted to slap my hands over my mouth and run out of the house. But what I got was a smirk from Tanneke.

"You're a funny lass. All right. At the end of the day, the Gov will give you your wages. By the way lass, what's your name?" Tanneke put her hands on her hips and waited for my answer. I stared at her with wonder and studied her features. She was a stout woman that seemed to be someone who wasn't easily fooled by a simple trick or prank. She was big boned and had some dark strands of hair that had poked out of the front of her cap. But all together, she somewhat frightened me. I didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Bethany." I absentmindedly answered the question. Whenever my name was asked for, my mother always told me to answer truthfully or else I would be jailed for lying. Even though it sounded absolutely ridiculous, I had believed it when I was small and was always afraid of everyone when they spoke to me with any kindness involved.

"Well Bethany; I can see us being good friends. I'll check up on you throughout the day." With that said and done, Tanneke left the kitchens to do whatever type of chore she needed to see done. I was left all alone in the kitchens to prepare a suitable lunch for my new boss and his daughter.

*-*-*

William Turner carefully set a newly made sword in a beautiful hand carved wooden case; then the young blacksmith slowly latched the case shut and tucked it under his arm. This particular order was for the Governor. Ever since Will made Commodore Norington a sword, the Governor seemed to acquire a hobby of collecting the young blacksmith's swords. Today however, William Turner was going to personally deliver this sword to the Governor himself.

*-*-*

Hidden in the shadows of an alley near the Swan Manor, stood a young lad the age of Nineteen. An expert thief and pick-pocket he was, his whole career as a trouble maker against the law started when he was not but seven years. Today, his target of choice was the Swan Mansion itself. The closer he got the more he sneered at the mere thought of finally becoming rich!


	2. Chapter 2

--

"This tea cake is superb This is definitely is the best tea cake I have ever eaten Don't you agree, Elizabeth?" Governor Swan asked while ingesting another fork-full of the cake. "Butler, cut me another piece will you? I must have another"

"I would have to agree with you, father. There is something different with the texture and taste of this tea cake." Elizabeth noted aloud while examining her piece of tea cake with her fork and opera glasses.

"Ah Tanneke Who made this wonderful tea cake?" Tanneke set down a tray of cucumber sandwiches, bread and butter, crumpets and biscuits with jam.

"The new cook you hired today, sir." the stout maid commented while pouring another cup of tea into the Governor's tea cup before she left.

"That's right I did hire a new cook This is so good, that I think I shall go give her my compliments." Governor Swan then rose from his seat in the gardens and headed to the kitchens.

--

Will Turner knocked with a firm fist on the large wooden door of the Swan Manor. The young blacksmith only waited for a minute before the butler answered the door with a smug look on his face.

"Good day." Will said with a somewhat cheery voice. The butler lifted an eyebrow, then stepped to the side with a huff and allowed the blacksmith to enter the home.

"Stay here while I fetch the Governor." As the butler left the room, Will Turner was left alone to wait patently.

--

"Aw man This is all too easy" The thief sneered as he stalked through the back door and looked around before running up the nearest flight of stairs.

--

"This cooking of yours is remarkable What do you call this?" Governor Swan asked while dipping his finger into a dish full of what seemed to be a form of pudding.

"It's bread pudding, sir." I said while wiping my hands on my apron. I watched with some interest as the Governor tested dish after dish.

"Mmmmm What is this? It tastes great Kinda tastes robust with a slight tangy punch to this meaty dish here." I lifted my head from some cornmeal and when I saw what Governor Swan was eating, I had to smile. "What?"

"Um. Sir. That is the dog's afternoon dish you are eating." Governor Swan paused and looked down at the spoon handle with disgust as he pulled the spoon out of his mouth. I handed him a towel, which he took gratefully and wiped his mouth off.

"Thank you my dear. Come to think of it, for your great cooking and your kind actions; I think I shall pay you six shillings instead of two." Right as the Governor set the towel down; the butler walked into the kitchens.

"My lord, you have a visitor."

"Oh, yes Very well then. I shall leave you to your cooking." Then without another word said, he walked briskly out of the kitchens closely followed by the butler, to meet his guest.

--

"This looks expensive, and this as well." snicked the thief as he grabbed handful after handful of sparkling jewelry and other accessories like soap, lavender, perfumes and clothing. After stuffing a cloak into his sack, the thief paused and sniffed the air. "Mmmmm Somethin' smells good Think it's bread puddin' with cinnamon an' raisins My favorite Time to pay a visit to them there kitchens"

--

"Ah Mr. Turner I believe you have my order?" Governor Swan said cheerfully as he strode into the entrance hall from the kitchen doors. William Turner walked to the nearby table with the case in hand.

"I do, sir." Then the young blacksmith opened the new furnished case to reveal the finished sword. Will gingerly lifted the highly decorated sword out of the wooden case and held it out to the Governor to take. Grasping the hilt of the sword, the Governor unsheathed the newly crafted sword. The expressions on his face told Will that he was pleased as the Governor marveled the blades' splendor.

"Wonderfully done Thank you" The Governor set the sword back in its case and reached into his pocket, counted the coins and handed Will twenty shillings. "Oh Before I forget, if you would like; you can go in the kitchens and have the new cook make you something to eat for your troubles for delivering this fine sword."

"Thank you, sir." Will bowed before pocketing the coins.

"Butler, Show Mr. Turner to the kitchens; and tell the new cook...what's her face, to cook Mr. Turner a proper meal on his behalf." Without another word, Governor Swan walked away clutching his newly paid sword; humming a merry tune.

The butler turned to the blacksmith and motioned Will to follow him into the kitchens. When both men walked in the kitchens, the butler looked around until he spotted me at the far counter bustling about my work.

"You there Cook" I quickly looked up with a startled look on my face. "The Gov. says to make Mr. Turner here a good and proper meal." Then the butler pushed past Will and left the kitchens with a grunt of displeasure. When the doors were fully closed, I bowed my head and went back to kneading the dough that I was going to use for cinnamon raisin bread.

Young William Turner looked around and sat himself on a wooden stool at the opposite end of the counter where I worked. His chocolate brown eyes watched me intently as I added raisins, dates, and spices to the dough on the wooden counter top; then began to knead the ingredients into the dough. After molding and setting the bread in the oven to bake, I began to search the kitchens for something to make the blacksmith.

"If you don't mind me saying, but you don't have to go and make me an elaborate meal. A simple dish of oats and warm milk would be enough. I'm not a picky eater by the way." Will spoke softly. I ignored him as best as I could and slapped down a five pound slab of beef. I picked up my butcher knife and began to cut and dice the meat; but when I felt his gaze attempt to burrow in my mind, I looked up from my work and chanced a glance at the blacksmith across of me. My heart skipped several beats when our eyes met. My heart seemed to ache and made my chest hurt and rob me of my breath, my mind froze and erased all thought; all I could see was the rich brown color of his eyes. All reality came rushing back when I nicked the blade of the knife across the back of my hand. I quickly looked down and continued to dice the raw meat, I glanced at my left hand once more and realized that when I cut my hand; I made more than one cut, my whole hand was covered with lacerations and a good amount of my blood. I tried not to panic and quickly gathered up the diced beef, threw it into the brewing pot that held sliced potatoes, beets, carrots, corn and tomatoes. Next I poured milk and gobs of butter and lard into the mix. After stirring a couple times, I walked over to a bucket of water and thrust my blood soaked hands into the cold, clear liquid. In a matter of minutes, the water transformed from clear to a deep red.

"Curses" I muttered quietly to myself as I attempted to wash my hands. _'This can't be happening?'_ I thought,_ 'my first day on the job, and I practically dice my hand'_ As I scrubbed furiously, Will quirked and eyebrow as he wondered why I seemed to be all worked up about my left hand in the bucket of now red water. He silently rose from his seat and quietly walked over to my left side and watched my right hand slosh furiously about the scarlet liquid.

"Is something wrong?" I heard a deep, gentle voice ask. I jumped and looked up at the blacksmith with shock and surprise.

"N - Nothing is wrong I - I just have s-some blood staining my h-hand t-that's all" I tried to wave the young blacksmith away with my right hand. But to my disappointment, he wasn't fazed with my dumb excuse. Without any warning, Will quickly thrust his right hand into the filthy water, snatched my left wrist and carefully lifted my wounded hand out of the bucket. "Ah! Umm..." I couldn't find any words to say, so I watched the blacksmith gingerly cradle my bloody hand on his.

Will carefully examined my wounded left hand with a stern look upon his face. While his left hand cradled the palm of my left hand; his right hand gently released my wrist and began to gingerly dab at the wounded flesh that still spilled blood. Only removing his gaze momentarily, Will grabbed the rag that was floating in the bloody water in the wooden bucket. After squeezing some of the water out, the blacksmith held the sopping wet rag over my hand. Then with a mighty squeeze, wrung the rag dry with only his dominant hand. Once the many cuts were rinsed off; Will looked around the kitchens and grabbed a huge gob of fat, warmed it in his hand to his liking and then plastered my wounds with the semi-solid goop. After coating the lacerations with the makeshift ointment; Will grabbed a clean, bleached hand towel; it took little effort for him to shred the white cloth with his right hand pulling while he held the other end of the cloth between his teeth. He had ripped the cloth several times to strips for dressing my left hand.

I tried not to gasp out of pain when Mr. Turner finished tightly wrapping my whole left hand, by tying a tight knot where the top of my wrist met the base of my hand. I finally pulled my hand away and gently brushed my fingers over the bandages. No one had ever did this to help me before; it kinda felt nice.

"Did I tie it too tight?" Will asked. I looked up from my hand and hastily brushed away a fleeting tear.

"N - No. The bandage is fine. I - I was j - just thinking. T -Thank y - you." I bowed my head and returned to the ovens where I poured a bowl of the beef stew and a side order of raisin bread to Will. I watched intently as he tested the meal; as I waited eagerly for a response, Mr. Turner finally ate the first spoonful of the stew and then took a healthy bite out of the bread. The expressions on the young man's face changed from worry of my wounded hand to surprise.

"This tastes excellent!" William complimented with a smile. His smile widened slightly from my expression of slight relief. I felt my face get warm from staring at the blacksmith; I couldn't seem to remove my gaze from him. His smile seemed to enchant me; no. It was not only his smile; but him. Just his presence seemed to attract my attention from doing anything; I felt so small and timid in his gaze. But yet I just wanted to stare at him all day; everyday. "May I ask what your name is?" I stiffened at the mention of my name. I lowered my head and walked back over to the ovens. Will watched me silently with a blank expression that spoke of nothing but curiosity. Without another word spoke between us; the young blacksmith decided to finish his meal in silence. Once both his bowl and plate were spotless of any food; William got up from his stool and walked over to me; empty dishes in hand.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as the blacksmith carefully set his bowl down on the counter top next to me; and quietly watched me stir the rest of the stew that was going to be served to the Governor. I kept my head down to avoid eye contact of any kind.

"Aww... C'mon. It can't be that bad of a name." Will spoke while bowing his head and leaning closer, making his height level to mine and attempting to make eye contact with me. I swallowed hard and sighed.

"It's Bethany." I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Bethany." I spoke a little louder while chancing a quick glance at him before returning my gaze back to the steaming caldron of beef stew.

"Bethany. Huh. The name suits you. A beautiful name should fit one as beautiful as you." Will stated while smiling. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him as he leaned on the counter smiling at me. Our eyes met and locked their gaze on the other. Will leaned in close while keeping eye contact with me. He was so close that our noses almost touched. My heart was now pounding in my chest and I tried to control my ever shaking nerves. I grew stiff from paranoia and out of habit, the only thing I could hear was the pounding of my heart thundering in my chest; I held my breath so that I wouldn't hyperventilate. There was only one thought that kept running through my head: _this is it! He is going to kiss me!_ Will leaned closer having his cheek touching mine and gently whispered against my ear, "And thank you for the best meal I have ever had, Bethany." Then he straightened up to his full height once more; bowed his head with a curt nod, then left the kitchens along with the Swan Manor.

I was once again left alone in the kitchens blushing profusely. After a couple minutes, I finally composed myself and went back to work. As I began to attempt to wash dishes, the faint sound of a wooden spoon hitting the tile - marble floor came to my attention. I lifted my head and turned around, only to see not five feet away from me stood the thief.

"Uh oh!" was all the thief could say before darting for the window across the kitchens. I quickly ran after him and luckily beat the intruder to the window; skidding to a halt, and seeing that the window wasn't being an option of escape, he made a 'B' line for the doors. But I was too quick and caught the thief off guard by hitting him in the side with a heavy cast-iron pan causing him to slam into the wall. Now that the thief was unable to escape, I cornered him.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed, "Why were you going to attack me!? Speak now boy, or so help me!" I grasped a butcher knife and held it up threateningly.

"For one thing, I ain't no boy or man. I am a woman! Secondly, I wasn't going to hurt ya; I just wanted some of that stew you was makin'. I wanna be friends, I don't wanna have to hurt a friend of mine." The intruder said while getting back to her feet and began to straighten her tunic and dust off her leggings. I dropped my knife and stepped back, eyes bulging with shock and surprise.

"You're - you're a girl!"

"Woman! I'm 19 for Pete's sake! Now how 'bout some of that nice smellin' stew!" right before I could say anything; the girl walked past me and headed straight for the caldron, grabbed a wooden bowl, dipped the ladle and served herself a large portion of the stew I made.

"Umm...okay. But if we are going to be friends; could you please tell me your name?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry. The name's Alicia. Wha's you's?" Alicia asked while having a huge mouthful of bread.

"Uh...Bethany. Bu-"

"Bethy, huh! That's great! Were gonna be great pals! Whelp, godda get goin'. See ya 'round Bethy!" Then with that, Alicia jumped out of the window and disappeared.

"It's Bethany." I spoke to myself. Then I shrugged and began to finish my work for the day. At the end of the day, I was finally paid my wages of 6 shillings and then I began my lonely journey home until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

--

Over the many months of working in the kitchens each and everyday with no raises thanks to Miss Elizabeth being so picky with everything as of late. Sometimes she would come into the kitchens herself and scream out her frustrations at me while throwing anything that she could get her hands on. I could only try and ignore her and attempt to go about my business; then she would luckily get fed up and storm out of the kitchens for the rest of the day. This always seemed to happen right before or after Will would arrive with another sword for the Governor, who waited impatiently by the front door everyday at noon. I would crack open the door and peek out into the entrance hall to see Will come in the mansion right as the clock finished chiming the twelfth tone daily, and be greeted by the obsessed Governor. After getting paid twenty shillings, Will would walk straight for the kitchens to visit me for an hour everyday. This was the only thing that I actually looked forward to with work. But today my life was going to change forever.

--

"How about I stay and walk you home." Will suggested while playing with the wooden spoon by tapping it on the counter top.

"No!" I almost shouted. I quickly covered my mouth with both hands at how loud I accidently answered his simple statement.

"Why not? I already know that you still live with your parents. You told me a while ago, remember?" Will was now playing with the butcher knife by stabbing the counter between his fingers as fast as he could without hurting himself.

"But that is just it! If they saw me with you, they might get the wrong impression. They do nothing but complain about me and assume things before letting someone explain the situation. They both are proud and stubborn." I glanced at Will while I kneaded the dough for cornbread. Will had stopped his little stabbing game and quirked an eyebrow when we looked at each other. "Don't give me that look." I sighed, as I fixed my long sleeves of my gown by rolling them up my arm so they wouldn't get dirty.

"What look?"

"That look on your face right now." I began to go back to kneading once more.

"I'm not giving you a look!" Will held both of his hands up as if surrendering to an army. Now it was my turn to quirk an eyebrow. Will chuckled at what seemed to be my expression.

"What?"

"You have flour on your face."

"What! Where?" I took my hands out of the cornbread dough and began dusting my hands off on my apron.

"No. A little lower. Now that was way too low. Higher. Oh, let me get it." Will walked around the counter. But right before he got to me, he secretly grabbed a small fistful of flour out of the flour barrel that stood next to the counter. "Right here!" At that moment, Will threw the four at me and quickly walked back for more as I began waving my hand about trying to see out of the white cloud of flour.

"William -" _poof!_ I was cut off by another flour bomb in the face. "Why you!" I reached in the flour barrel and grabbed a healthy handful of the fine white powder and flung it at the laughing blacksmith. Quite shortly, there was a full blown flour fight in the kitchens. Our laughs rang throughout the kitchens, but no one paid any attention. The both of us were covered in flour by the time we decided to end our battle. After dusting ourselves off, Will sighed as he heard the clock chime the hour.

"Okay. Well, I have to head back to the shop. I'll see you tomorrow." and with that he leaned in close and kissed me full on the mouth. I was in shock and disbelief on what was going on. Just a second ago I was having a flour fight with a fight with a friend and then now the same man was kissing me on the mouth! When Will broke the kiss, he fondly touched my cheek with the back of his hand and then walked out of the kitchens, heading back to the blacksmith's shop.

--

Will rummaged frantically through his trunk looking for something precious to him and was one of his first creations as a blacksmith's apprentice. It was about midnight and he refused to go to sleep until he had found this certain item.

"Ah! Ha! Found you!" Will exclaimed as he grabbed a small blue velvet sack that was hidden under a pile of broadswords, and other things he made that he kept for himself. He sat back on the old wood floor, he carefully opened the small pouch and poured its content in his left palm. There lying in his hand, was a simple metal ring. He smiled fondly at the small trinket. "I hope she likes it." He whispered to himself as he fingered the ring before placing it back in the pouch, and then got ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

--

"Hey." I looked up from the cutting board; and smiled when I saw Will leaning against the doorframe of the kitchens. My gaze drifted to the small clock in the entrance hall; it was 9:00 am. My smile slowly faded away at the thought of some accident that might have occurred since it was too early for him to arrive.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned as I put the cutting knife to the side along with a pile of diced beets.

"No, no. Everything is fine... but uh... there is something I need to ask you." He pushed away from the doorway and walked up to me. I watched with a worried gaze as he reached out and took my left hand, then knelt on the marble kitchen floor. Will put his head down and closed his eyes attempting to calm his racing heart and aching stomach.

"There has to be something wrong! Are you hurt? Where does it hurt? I'll go get the doctor!" but as I went to leave, I was tugged back by Will's strong grip on my left hand.

"No, stay. I have to say this before I lose it." Will was starting to sweat and pant slightly from his stomach starting to churn and lurch. "Beth, could you...would you..." Will held the ring tightly with his left hand. I watched with a worried expression as Will brought his left fist to his lips. I crouched down so that I was level to his new height; my heart seemed to stop beating and sink with a sick feeling when I noticed that Will was shaking. "Will...will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Will looked me in the eye as he held out the simple ring for me to see.

"Oh, Will! I - I don't know what to say!" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand and tried to blink back several tears that threatened to surface.

"Please say that you'll marry me." Will looked like he was close to begging on his hands and knees. I slowly nodded and wiped away a single tear.

"All right. Yes. I will marry you, William Turner." Will smiled as he slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. I cried the whole time and then collapsed into Will's arms while wrapping my own arms around his neck.

"Now will you let me walk you home?" Will asked as we broke our hug and dried a stray tear from my cheek. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I guess I can let you come." I smiled and giggled as I tried to control myself.

--

"ALEXANDER! I thought I told you to keep Charles away from the axe!?" Olivia screamed as she held up a long handled axe and shook the handle sternly at her husband. "WHAT were you thinkin'?!"

"Uuuuhhh... help chop wood?"

"Alexander! Our son is only ten years old! I don't care if you chopped wood at ten; but our son isn't going too!" Olivia bellowed.

"Mommy. I'm thirsty." a young girl whined as she tugged on Olivia's skirt of her dress.

"Okay Isabella. Mommy will get you something to drink." right before she went into the kitchen with her daughter, Olivia gave her husband a stern look, "I'm not finished with you yet." she warned and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm home!" I called as I stepped inside the door closely followed by Will. "Mother? Father! I brought someone for you to meet." I called again. Suddenly little Charles ran out of the kitchen and greeted me by hugging me around the waist.

"Welcome home, Aunty Beth!" Charles chirped. I smiled and ruffled his sandy blonde head.

"Hello, Charles. Where is Isabella?" I mirrored his smile as I looked down at him.

"In the kitchen with Mommy getting a drink."

"Really. Where is Grandpa and Grandma?"

"In the family room. I'll go get them!" before I could get another word in, the boy had already released his grip on me and sprinted into the other room to fetch his grandparents. I sighed helplessly, feeling that there was no turning back from telling my parents that I was engaged. I looked at Will and smiled back when he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Wha's goin' on here?" I quickly turned my head when I heard the ever familiar voice of my mother; she was standing in the doorway to the family room with her hands firmly planted on hips. "Who is this?" she asked as she quirked an eyebrow and waved her right hand toward Will. I swallowed my fear as I stepped forward.

"Um...Mother. This is William Turner. He works for Mr. Brown the blacksmith." My Mother crossed her arms; that meant she wasn't fazed one bit.

"Then why is he here?" she questioned further.

"Because...I wanted to have you meet him in person...and that I...I...I am engaged." I looked down at my feet, assuming the worst to come.

"Engaged ya say." I nodded and kept my gaze on the floor. "Ta him?" I nodded again; when there was no reply, I looked up at my Mother only seeing that she still had her arms crossed at her chest and wore a skeptical expression on her weathered face. I looked from Will and back to her, knowing that she was sizing him up and judging if I made a good choice in picking a man to be in my life. I was about to tell Will to just leave and I will see him tomorrow when I was at work; but was stopped when my Mother stepped forward and bent her head as she shook head. She looked up once again and this time was wearing a smile on her face; before I could react, she walked up to me and grabbed a hold of both of my arms, kissed me on both cheeks, and then hugged me tightly. "Oh. My little baby! This is wonderful." she murmured next to my ear as she tightened her embrace causing me to hold my breath out of fear of suffocating. After she releases her deathly grip on my body, she then in turn grabbed both Will's and my wrists and then dragged us into the family room where Father, Alexander, Charles, Olivia, Isabella, Benjamin, Jacob, Sarah, Martha and the other children were seated. "Listen up everyone!" when Martha and Sarah were still chatting, my Mother gave a stern look that could have set them fire, "I SAID SHUT UP!" she screamed. The whole room fell instantly silent, "Thank you. Li' Beth here just told me somethin' that I feel the whole family here should know. Beth is gettin' married!" Suddenly the whole room went up in cheers, screams and next thing Will and I knew; we were being patted on the back, hugged, kissed and squeezed.


	5. Chapter 5

*-*-*

~*~*~ **2 months later **~*~*~

"Bethany! Bethany!" Olivia shrieked as she pounded on my bedroom door; I slowly opened my eyes and right before I could close them, Olivia burst into my room, bustling about and trying to arouse me. "Come on! Wake up!" she shook my shoulder; when I turned away, she pulled off my blankets and watched me slowly sit up. When I was sitting up, she walked over to my windows and opened the wooden shutters letting the sun's rays shine in the room. I clasped my hands over my eyes and moaned as I threw my face in my pillow from the brightness. "C'mon! Bethany don't ya remember what today is?" my head shot up and I looked at Olivia in shock. "That's right. Today is your wedding day." she crossed her arms at her chest; I jumped off of my bed and ran around my room looking for my wedding gown.

"Where is it!?" I asked in a panicked tone. I ran to my small closet which held a small assortment of clothing; my hands trembled with fear as I searched the assortment of clothing for the sixth time. I was too preoccupied about finding my gown that I didn't notice my Mother walk in my room.

"Child." I stopped what I was doing and beheld my Mother standing in the doorway to my room holding my wedding gown. I took the gown from her and slipped into it; while Olivia began to tie the back shut, my Mother held out a silver chain necklace that had a small silver heart as the pendant. "I want you to have this. It was mine and my Mother before me. It has been in the family for three generations. Now I am giving it to you." She clasped the chain around my neck, as she spoke. I smiled and hugged her tightly, knowing this was the last time I would be living with her and Father.

The whole day seemed to be one big bur of events; everything happened so fast, that I remember getting ready for the wedding and next thing I knew; I am married and in my new home. Will and I now live in a small house that was connected to Brown's Blacksmith Shop; it wasn't much, but it was now our home. I managed to unpack my belongings which only took me a few seconds to do since I only owned: a brush, four different gowns and my life savings.

*-*-*

I sighed as I settled myself into my new bed, I could feel the cool sheets settle against my naked body as I began to drift into dream. As soon as my eyes closed, I heard Will come into the bedroom and undress. I tried to remain calm or at least appear to be when I felt him go under the covers. An instant later, my eyes shot open to Will's hand brushing my left side. I felt his chest come in contact with my back as he leaned forward and whispered my name gently in my ear. I stiffened even more as his hand wandered about my body: my arm, breast, mid-section, hip and thigh; his hand stopped at my thigh, I could feel his fingers twitch slightly as his hand lingered. Next I felt his lips brush against my neck and then my earlobe.

"Bethany." his soft voice caught my attention which held some sort of urgency. I turned my head and met his pleading gaze. I caught my breath as Will's hand traveled back up my body and came to rest upon my right breast. "Don't be afraid." his lips brushed against mine as he spoke. Then he gently kissed me; before he could break the kiss, I wrapped my left arm around his neck, holding him where he was. Will took this opportunity and slid his hand from my breast to my right side, then gingerly rolled me onto my back. This caused me to also wrap my now free arm around his neck as well. Then Will slowly climbed atop of me; readying himself for what will come next.

Will's left hand brushed along my side and hip as it came to a stop at my thigh. He carefully splayed his fingers on my thigh and began to lower his body closer to mine. I pulled away gasping for air. My eyes darted around taking in the situation I was now in; I looked up at Will with frightened eyes.

"Will. I'm scared, I don't think I can do this..." I whispered softly as frightened tear welled up in my eyes. Will looked away with a heavy sigh. My heart broke thinking that I had made him mad at me. The tears began to spill from my eyes and I tried to control my choked breathing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I choked and hiccupped. Will looked back at me with a concerned expression.

"Beth-"

"I'm sorry I'm not brave enough to go through with this." I hiccupped again; I began to try and wipe my tears away. Will was beside himself as he watched me cry beneath him. He smiled gently and hissed me on the forehead.

"Don't be. It's all right. Would you like to stop?" I shook my head. "No?"

"It made me feel happy." I wiped the last of my tears.

"But you're crying..."

"I was afraid you were mad at me."

"What made you think of such a thing?"

"When you looked away from me like you did." I whispered.

"I'm not mad at you. I was thinking on what to say to make it not frighten you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Will smiled and supported most of his weight on his forearms which were on either side of my shoulders. "Would you like to start again?" I nodded and allowed Will to take my lips with his. I could feel his every move on my body; I allowed him to distract my worries as he readied himself once more. I tried not to retreat from the feeling of Will beginning to push his thickened sex within my narrow passage.

Will rocked his hips in a gentle rhythmic motion, I gasped slightly as I felt him begin to roll his hips against mine. It almost felt like our bones were rubbing against the others. "Almost...there." Will panted out and laid his forehead on my shoulder.

"AHHH! AHHHHHH!" I cried out attempting to keep my voice from getting loud and tried to retreat from the pain. I held myself back from clawing Will's upper back as he kept penetrating deeper. Tears spilled down my face and my body shook from the painful pleasure his body was giving me.

Will's heart ached as he heard my muffled whines and cries against his left shoulder. He could feel my hands trembling against his saturated back. Will squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he began to attempt to hold himself back from making his movements faster; but was soon at a loss when his body readied to his desired need.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest; it felt as if it was going to burst out of my body. I could hardly breathe under Will's weight; my body shook uncontrollably as I secretly craved for more. I had noticed that his once languid, subsequent thrusts had quickened. I began to arch my back, begging for more. My response to this was Will moaning desperately as he climbed deeper inside.

Will lurched forward several times as he lifted his head up higher to try and catch his breath from this suffocating feeling he had. He could now feel my body tremble fiercely, signaling that I was now withering beneath him as I reached my peak of orgasm. He lurched forward once more and held most of his weight on me, as if to hold me still as he leaned forward even more and quickened his thrusts, making them shorter than before.

I moaned excessively and panted from under his crushing weight. Will had pinned me tightly between him and the bed. I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips as I felt his body tense. I arched my back even more so that my head pressed the pillows harder, making them collapse under the pressure. The bed creaked and shook with Will's quick movements. Sweat glossed both of our bodies as we both neared our breaking points.

Will lowered his head and licked the sweat from my chest. I gasped and whined, "More." I croaked and tightened my legs around him and forced his face onto my body with my hands buried in his thick brown locks. My body convulsed as Will's tongue brushed my chest again and again; before traveling all over my small breasts. I moaned even more as he dragged his tongue about my body. "Harder." I panted as I now grasped the mattress with both hands, I held it so tightly that my knuckles turned white and my hands shook. "Faster…more…more! Yes! Yes! Oh Yes! Harder!" I begged as Will pushed himself to his limit. His tongue traveled my breasts several more times before he dragged it up my neck and brushed it across my lips, before inserting it in my mouth to curl around my tongue. Suddenly he broke the kiss and lifted his head to look at the ceiling, while panting heavily.

"Oh…. God!" Will choked out as he moaned and grunted. He had finally given in and came within me. He could feel his seed enter me as his muscles shook from the tense strain he was putting them through.

After several minutes, Will rolled off of me and collapsed on his side of the bed. Both of our bodies heaved, trying to rest and recuperate from having sex. Will slowly reached over with a shaky hand and drew me close to him. He held me close to his side as we both slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke to the crowing of a rooster that was owned by the people down the street. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I sat up in bed. Just as I moved to get out of bed to get my dressed and ready for the days plans, a hand wrapped its fingers around my wrist.

"Don't go." Will whispered hoarsely. I looked back over my shoulder to see his pleading gaze.

"I can't. I have to go to work." I said as I tried to pry his fingers off of my wrist; but was unable to free myself from his firm, but gentle grip.

"What if I say 'please'?" Will smiled slyly.

"I'm sorry; but I must go." I sighed and kissed his forehead. Will then quickly pulled me back down to him and kissed me full on the mouth. When the kiss was broken, I laid my forehead against his, and closed my eyes. I sighed before pushing away from Will, and then got out of bed. I got dressed and left for work.

"HI BETHY!" I was tackled to the ground by none other Alicia. I was about half way to the Swan mansion and was forced to delay my normal arrival time. I got up from the dirt road and dusted myself off.

"Hello Alicia. It's been a while." I was now straitening my cap. "What have you been up to?"

"Ah..nothin' much. Jus' got a position in a pirate crew with the Cap'ain Jack Sparrow!" Alicia now walked next to me and was stretching her arms over her head. "Oh Yeah! Heard you got hitched yesterday!"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her with shock. "How did you find out?"

"I snuck in the back row…and then afterwards helped me-self to some cake!" Alicia rubbed her stomach as she reminisced about the taste of the wedding cake.

"So that's what happened to the cake before it was cut…" I thought out loud as I began to walk again. "Just don't tell anyone about me getting married..okay, Alicia?"

"Sure thing, Bethy! Whelp. I better get going!" Then Alicia disappeared into a nearby alley.


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~ **2 months later **~*~*~

The kitchens were extremely busy throughout the day. The governor had decided to throw a surprise party for his daughter and hadn't told any of the staff until it was about an hour before he wanted it to start. But what was even worse for me was about to surface and change both my life and Will's.

*-*-***Earlier that day…***-*-*

I woke up the same way, always wanting to seek out and kill the rooster that belonged to the people down the road. Then I got dressed in the same dress that I always wore to work, then before I would leave, I would bid Will farewell; then cook, cook, cook. But what was different about a normal day at work, changed the second month anniversary of my marriage to Will.

It happened while I was in the middle of a batch of tea bread, that I was stirring for the party. My stomach flip/flopped and churned. I dry heaved twice, raced for the mopping bucket that was kept in the far corner of the kitchen and threw up. Tanneke set down her tray and walked up to my hunched form. She bent down and laid her hands gently onto my now shaking shoulders as I tried to control my breath and control my raging, churning stomach.

"By Saint Mary! What is the matter, Bethany? You look like you were forced to stop an out of control coach!" Tanneke stated while wiping my face with a corner of her apron. "Did you eat something spoiled?" I shook my head; but then covered my mouth with my right hand, attempting not to vomit again. Tanneke thought through all the possibilities and when I responded with a no or a shake of the head; there was only one last option she could think of. She rubbed my back and then remembered that she had seen vomit in buckets and in the compost throughout a span of a week. Tannneke looked around before lowering her head level to mine, "Are you married, sweetie?" Tanneke whispered. I looked at her and nodded slightly, then quickly bent my head over the bucket once more and vomited once more.

"What could be wrong with me?" I moaned while holding my stomach.

"Oh! My dear. It appears that you are with child." Tanneke smiled.

"Huh? How can it be?" I was then cut off by more vomit racing up my throat and out of my mouth.

"Well it all fits. Don't you see? You are married and you and your husband had sex, did you not?"

"Huh?" I groggily looked up at her.

"Made physical love. You know…right?" Tanneke looked at me, hoping that I got the hint. I blinked and tried to think straight. "Come on now, didn't your mother tell you about this stuff at one point in your life?"

"No. Sorry. All that mother ever talked about with me was on how I should get married." I gulped.

"Well, didn't you and your husband love each other through physical contact in his bed?" Tanneke asked while wiping my face once more.

"Yes. I guess we did…" I whispered and tried to breathe deeply so that my stomach could calm down.

"Well now you know. That is how he got you with his child. Does your husband know of this? That you are with child?" when I shook my head, Tanneke squeezed my shoulders. "Oh! Oh! Oh! You are going to have to tell him the news. You have to tell him while you are still quite early." Tanneke then helped me to my feet and helped me with my chores for the day.

When I was paid my wages, I walked out of the Swan mansion with my stomach aching and my heart pounding its way to my throat. More than once I was forced to walk into a nearby alley, and loose any food that was left in my stomach. Then continue my slow journey back to my house to tell Will of my new discovery.

"Beth! There you are! When I noticed you were late, I was about to look for you! Beth are you feeling well? You look a little pale." Will felt my forehead and found it to be a little warm. "Maybe you should rest a bit while I make you something." Just the thought of food made my stomach churn.

"Will I don't think food would help right now."

"But you haven't eaten supper."

"I'll be fine. But there is something I need to tell-"

"You won't be fine if you don't eat something!"

"WILLIAM!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could with an upset stomach.

"What!" Will sharply replied; I gasped in several mouthfuls of air and wiped my sweaty forehead on my sleeve. "Darling, are you all right? You're sweating!" I looked over at him and tried to fight away some tears that threatened to surface. I felt so helpless and vulnerable; not to mention my stomach knotting and cramping. I felt lost in my search to find the courage I needed to tell Will that I was with his child.

"Will…I…I…" I squeezed my eyes shut and balled my fists and held them at my sides. "Will…I am pregnant!" I screamed out and then burst into tears. I was so scared about the situation I was now in, and was afraid that Will would cast me out since he probably didn't want a wife that was going to bear a child.

Will was speechless and watched me sob in front of him. When he finally came to, he pulled me into his arms and stroked my back in an attempt to comfort me. He was still trying to get the fact through his mind that there was now a small life that was inside his wife; and that small life was none other than his child.

"Oh Bethany, shhhh…hush. Everything will be okay. We will try and work things out." I gripped his tunic with all the strength that my tired shaking hands could muster; and laid my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I kept wishing in my mind that everything that had happened, everything that been said would be nothing more than a bad dream. But the true reality of it all couldn't comfort my troubled state.

Will assured me that would send for a doctor the very next morning and would go to the Governor and tell him that I was ill and wouldn't be there till the possible following day. But nonetheless, he helped me attempt to keep some supper down in my raging stomach. Then he insisted on carrying me to bed. He told me that I had been on my feet all day and that was already far longer than was necessary for a possible expecting mother to be.

The night was a rough one; the both of us didn't get a good amount of sleep due to my random spells of vomiting and chills which made my body temperature rise to a slight fever. My body produced so much sweat that I had soaked the bed sheets and mattress cover.

Will got out of bed and lit several candles; he walked silently over to our closet and grabbed our last clean sheet. After pulling off yet another soaked sheet, the young blacksmith changed it with the last clean sheet. Then he went over to the wash stand and dunked a rag into the basin filled with cold water, then he lifted it out of the basin, wrung it out before going back into bed and began to wipe my face and body down with the cool, wet rag. I was too weak and tired to complain or even care. But true to his word, the instant it became dawn, Will got dressed and made sure that I was fine until he came back and then went out to fetch the doctor.

After a long examination from the doctor; the physician nodded thoughtfully with the conclusion that he had made. Then he covered me back up with the slightly dampened sheet. After he gathered his belongings into his bag, he sighed and looked back over his shoulder before exiting the bedroom. I hadn't made a single fuss throughout the examination, due to the fever I had become very lethargic and slept. The doctor exited the house through a doorway which connected itself to the blacksmith's shop, and stood in front of Will who was waiting just inside the shop with a tired, worried expression. The doctor sighed and nodded to the unspoken answer that hung in the air. Will looked down at the ground with an uncertain feeling of joy, disbelief and confusion. Before the doctor left, Will looked up at the exiting physician and spoke.

"Will she be fine? I mean with the fever and vomiting." The doctor stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the father to be.

"She will be fine. The herb poultice I administered should break the fever and stop the chills."

"And the vomiting?"

"That will stop on its own. When her body adjusts to the fact that she is now with child."

"How long will that be?"

The doctor sighed and looked at the blacksmith with some pity. "It depends. Most women stop vomiting when they are about 2-3 months along. But some keep regurgitating throughout their pregnancy of 9 months. It is all up to her body to determine her state."

"How far along do you think she is?" The doctor lightly tugged at his beard as he tried to maul about a figure.

"I'd say the best guess I can come up with is about 6-8 weeks. About 2 months roughly. I better go; I have more people to attend to. Good day Mr. Turner." Then without another word said or any hesitation, the doctor left.

~*~*~**1 month later**~*~*~

"I just don't get it, Jack. It's been almost 3 months, and she still isn't showing any signs of carrying." Will explained while rubbing his hand through his thick brown hair.

"Well ummm… maybe it takes longer for signs to show with her. She can't be like all the other women here in Port Royal." Jack Sparrow suggested while pulling a wooden chair to him and seating himself at the small wooden table where his best friend William Turner was sitting. "Don't hurt yourself over it yet mate; just give her some more time, at least another month the most."

"Maybe. But I wish there was some other way I could know for sure. I have noticed that she has been stand-offish about talking to me on the matter." After several more hours of talking, Jack departed for the night. Leaving his friend to think and wonder alone at the small table. It was now dusk outside which he knew that I would be now arriving any minute from work. He had tried convincing me to give up my job so that I could rest and worry about keeping healthy and strong for our baby; but I wouldn't have it and stay home all day and do chores and sit around doing nothing. I felt obligated to help make money so that we could stay living in our home and not on the streets.

"Will? Is everything all right?" I slowly walked into the room and approached the table. When he heard his name, Will lifted his head and revealed a worried expression to me. I couldn't help but become instantly concerned about his overprotective behavior; whenever he tried bringing up the subject of me being pregnant, it made me feel uneasy and slightly embarrassed. In an attempt to ease the tension in the air, I reached out and laid my pale hand on his shoulder and then embraced him in a loose hug.

"Everything is fine. I'm just a little…concerned." He sighed in disbelief and grabbed my hand that was resting on his left shoulder and kissed my knuckles.

"It's about me and the baby again, isn't it." I looked down at Will as he stared at the fireplace that was a couple yards away from where we were. When there was no reply, I pulled away from Will and moved so that I stood in front of him and knelt down so that I was the one looking up at him. My eyes were slightly glossy from the emotional rollercoaster I had been going through. "Will…I am going to be fine. Why are you worried?"

"Darling…"  
"It's because I am not showing. Isn't it?" I choked. "You don't believe I am actually with child. Don't you?" I sniffed and began to panic.

"Of course I believe-"

"How could you not believe me!" I stood up and could no longer stop the flowing tears that now ran down my face. "Why! Why don't you believe me!" I screamed and ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. Will got to his feet and sighed as he walked to the bedroom door. He tested the doorknob and found it locked.

"Bethany, unlock the door."

"No!"

"Honey, we need to talk. And I can't talk through the door. Now open the door."

"No! You don't believe me!" I screamed and cried. Will sighed and laid his head on the wooden door.

"Beth-"

"NO!" Will had enough of my screams and tried wiggling the knob enough that it would unlock itself. But the lock wouldn't budge. So then he planted his feet and then readied himself; as he lurched forward, throwing himself at the door, it only took several tries until he had pounded it open. Will looked around the room and then found me nude cowering in the corner. "Don't hurt me." I whispered.

"I am not going to hurt you. What is going on, Bethany? Why are you not dressed?" Will walked over to me and knelt down in front of me with a worried look.

"I know I am with child. A mother to be knows these things…" I trailed off while staring off into the distance; I was slightly delirious and then looked at Will. "Will I am starting to show." I grabbed Will's hand and placed it on my stomach. Will looked down at his hand and saw that my stomach ever so slightly bulged out.

After what seemed like hours, Will had gotten me into bed. When my head hit the pillow, I fell fast asleep. Will remained awake beside me; but eventually he slowly slipped into dream.

_Sparks flew through the air as Will pounded his hammer against a hot sword he was holding down firmly against the anvil before him. Sweat beaded and trickled down his brow and face, while he worked. He was working late only out of severe nervousness. The doctor had arrived hours ago and there still had been no word on how I was doing or if the baby was born. My screams and cries had ceased about an hour ago, and Will's nerves were on edge. _

_ Finally when his nerves and mind got the best of him, Will stopped his work and walked into our house. He stood before our bedroom door and listened only to find silence; there even wasn't the joyous cry of an infant. Will's heart sank which made his stomach feel ill. Suddenly the door opened and the doctor stopped due to almost running into him. The doctor sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Turner." Then left without saying another word. Will looked inside the dimly lit room and walked inside approaching the bed. He looked down at me, and saw that I was dead and was holding our dead child that was wrapped in rags._

Will shot up gasping for air, he was drenched in sweat and looked around feverishly. He sighed heavily when he saw me fast asleep next to him and that everything was at peace. Relief washed over him as he laid back down while trying to control his breathing from his nightmare. He just hoped that everything he had seen in the nightmare was nothing more than a bad dream. But no matter how hard he tried to resist, sleep won him over and he slipped back into dream once more.

When I woke in the morning, I found myself alone in the bed. My question about Will's location was quickly answered by the sound of him working in the blacksmith shop, pounding metal with a hammer. I got out of bed and got dressed in my usual clothes to get ready for work. I walked out of the bedroom and thought it would be better to eat breakfast at work; so I headed to the shop to say farewell to Will before my departure. I walked over to the anvil where he stood pounding a dagger with his sledge hammer. Will stopped hammering and looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed him.

"Morning." I cooed softly in his left ear; I had purposely whispered close to his ear, allowing my lips to ever so slightly brush his ear as I spoke. Will set the hammer down on the anvil next to the hot blade; then he wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to be pulled into a strong embrace.

"Morning, darling." He whispered against my ear in return.

"I'll see you this evening." I kissed Will on the cheek as I gently pulled away from his arms. Will nodded and watched me leave before he picked up his hammer once again and got back to work.

The Governor was going to throw a garden party this afternoon so the kitchens were kept busier than usual. Everyone including me was rushing back and forth, in and out of the door and here and there. Gossip rang through the air in the noisy kitchen, mixing in with the sounds of the banging of pots and kettles. I rushed from the cutting table to a boiling stew with a handful of chopped onions. Tanneke was rushing along working at my side, helping me with the huge feast we had to prepare. I tasted the stew before adding more chopped onions and garlic.

"So. It's true that you're pregnant, is it not?" a young handmaid asked as she gathered some things that had to be prepared for the party. I looked up at her with a startled expression.

"Huh! How did you know?"

"Tanneke told me." She waved her hand in no particular way as she opened a cabinet. I looked over at Tanneke who shook her head in disagreement.

"Umm…why do you ask?" I said as I chopped away at some celery.

"Ah! So it is true!" squeaked the handmaid as she placed several tea cups on a tray.

"But-"

"Who is the father?" she leaned in so that she was close to me.

"Ah-"

"How far along are you?" she pressed on. She didn't give me any time to talk; and she was attracting attention of the other maids that had entered the kitchen.

"Three months in a week." I now was forced to stop my work from the other maids crowding around me.

"And the father?" a younger maid pressed on. I gulped and was forced to hold onto the counter for support as I became dizzy from morning sickness. I gripped the counter as tightly as I could out of fear of falling to the floor. I began to sweat, as I bit my bottom lip from sheer habit when I was nervous. I tried to control my breathing when I felt my stomach start to flip-flop once again.

"Will…Tur-" I gulped down my breakfast that had threatened to come rushing out of my mouth.

"Will Turner! Lord have mercy on your soul. If Miss Elizabeth found out about this, she would probably have you thrown out of here faster than you can begin to plead for mercy." The first maid smirked. I sank to my knees on the marble floor; I began to shake out of nausea and the very thought of losing my job. Tanneke push the group of maids away from my shaking body, so I could have some air.

"That's enough the lot of ya!" Tanneke snapped as she faced them all; "Can't ya see she is having the child sickness here!" She stood in front of me to block the maids from attacking me with their relent less remarks.

"Well, if what she says is true; then she has more than an upset belly to worry about. If Miss Elizabeth finds out, she's out of a job and she will have a horrible reputation throughout the city." The maid huffed as she glanced down at my panicked expression.

"What! Please don't tell her! I need this job in order to stay out of the streets!" I pleaded as I looked up at the group of maids who stood before me and Tanneke.

"Not my problem. I didn't get myself heavy with child by-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tanneke screamed as she stood firmly in front of the offending maid. "If I were you, I would mind your place and keep that tongue behind your teeth." Tanneke scolded. Everyone fell silent and stared at both women; the maid bowed her head and then left, with that done, everyone went back to work. Tanneke looked about making sure everything was in order before she bent down next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Bethany?" I gulped and nodded slightly as I held myself. I was panicked about the maids telling Miss Elizabeth about me being pregnant with Will's child. Everyone in the Manor knew that Miss Elizabeth fancied Will. I was the last one to find that out; and I found out the hard way last month. I had overheard Miss Elizabeth say it to the maid that was harassing me moments ago, when she was getting ready for a ceremony in the town square.

The rest of the day was spent in silence as I worked closely to Tanneke so that the maids left me alone. I knew that if I gave them the satisfaction of being alone for very long, they would start up again with their cruel merry making. Knowing them, I would have to spend the rest of my working days near Tanneke if I wanted to stay here at the Swann Manor.

Throughout the whole day, Will couldn't help but worry about me and his unborn child. Mr. Brown was at home sick, so Will was forced to work alone in the shop; which never really bothered him since he worked alone everyday whether Mr. Brown was present or not. He sighed heavily as he finished polishing off another sword before setting it on the table next to him. He went to work on another sword when he stopped dead in his tracks; something didn't feel quite right, he listened intently to his surroundings. Nothing but the un-nerving silence hung in the air. Will walked over to the shop window and went to push the shutter open when he felt a presence behind him. He whirled around and was greeted by a soldier's fist hitting him hard in the face. Will fell to the dirt floor stunned. Two pairs of hands grabbed him roughly and hoisted him to his feet, a third pair clasped heavy irons around his wrists. Will struggled to get free from the soldiers but was held tightly. Then without a second's hesitation, the third soldier quickly set a burlap sack over the struggling blacksmith's head.

"By the order of Lord Beckett, you William Turner are hereby sentenced to death on acts of piracy and suspect of treason. Take him to the prison!" The captain of the soldiers barked, and followed the small group out of the shop; but stopped just inside the doorway. He looked around the small shop and smirked before he turned away and left to the prisons with his prisoner in tow.

Across the street hidden in the shadows of the alley stood a lone dark figure that belonged to none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. He was on his way to warn Will that Beckett had arrived in Port Royal and was after all who bear pirate blood or who are marked with the pirate brand. But he was too late; since Will was captured, he hoped that I wasn't noticed to be married to a pirate and bearing the child of a pirate. If I arrived home, he would make sure that I was safely guarded until Will could be saved.

It was evening when I was paid my wages and sent home. I had a tiring day and was looking forward to coming home to rest for the night. I wanted nothing more than to lay down on my bed and cuddle with Will. The wind blew gently throughout the city; everything was quite and seemed out of place. As I walked, I looked around and was puzzled about it being so empty. Normally, there would be a handful of children still out playing and some men outside smoking pipes and chatting with friends. Not to mention dogs barking as they chased a stray cat or a flock of chickens. But as I headed home, none of those sounds greeted my ears.

When I arrived home, I saw that the door to the blacksmith's shop was open and light from the fire pit within spilled out into the quite street. I walked up to the doorway and peered in; the shop was empty. Thinking nothing of it, I walked inside and stepped inside our small home that was connected to the shop. I walked inside only to find it empty as well. I walked back inside the blacksmith's shop and looked around the entire area; nothing. Absolutely nothing. The only thing I found, was some of Will's favorite tools on the dirt floor. I knew Will enough, that these tools would never be knocked onto the floor for no reason. I bent down and gently picked up a small hammer that was among the tools. I slowly brushed the dirt off of the tool, as I thought through my findings.

"Bethany." I looked up quickly to see Jack Sparrow standing the doorway to the blacksmith's shop. I stared at him as I slowly rose to my feet.

"Jack. What is it? What's happened?" I whispered. I refused to blink as I kept my eyes on the pirate as he walked toward me. He stopped in front of me and looked down sadly, trying to find the right words to say. "What's happened to Will?" I spoke the question once more. This time my voice shook, making the rest of my body tremble out of fear on what he had to say.

"He was captured by Lord Beckett's men. Bethany, I'm so sorry." I stared at the pirate not knowing what to say or do. I just stood there, my mind blank of any thoughts. Then like someone taking the butt of a gun and slamming it in the back of your head, I began to fall to my knees. Jack lurched forward and caught me, and gently set me down on the ground. We both sat on our knees on the dirt floor. I dropped the hammer and grabbed onto Jack's tunic and wept as reality sank in.

"NOOO! NOOO! YOU LIE! YOU LIE!" I screamed and cried as I buried my face further in his shirt. Jack said nothing as he held me in his arms trying to comfort me. After several minutes of comforting, I soon stopped crying and began to dry my tears. Jack was able to get me to my feet and walk me inside my home. He sat me down at our table and sat down across from me; and began to explain the whole thing.

I ran as fast as my feet could take me down the cold, wet cobble stone road. I was closely followed by a cleverly disguised Captain Jack Sparrow in women's clothing. After Jack told me about Beckett and what his plans were, I knew I had to try and free Will. No matter what Jack said, he could not persuade me to do otherwise.

"You know. You really shouldn't run like this when expecting." Jack said while hugging the shawl closer to himself.

"You aren't my mother, Jack. Don't try and tell me what to do." I glared at him as I now tried to keep my pace. I gasped and panted from over exerting myself, and was forced to slow down against my will.

"In this disguise I am. So you have to listen to me like a good girl. I am your 'mother' and I know what's best for my widdle Bethy-Wethy kins." I now forced to walk out of exhaustion; I looked at Jack like he had just lost his mind. "What?"

"What mother in her right mind would call her daughter that name?" Jack thought for a moment then patted my hand.

"You're looking at 'her', love." Jack smiled and ushered me on.

We slowly approached the entrance of the prisons; we were stopped by two guards. Both stood before us, eyeing the both of us with great suspicion. I swallowed and almost choked on the huge lump in my throat. Jack wrapped his arm around mine and patted my hand comfortingly.

"What is your business here?" The taller of the two huffed as he sized us up. I took a deep breath shakily before I answered.

"I am here to visit a man you have taken prisoner." I spoke refusing to look either man in the eye.

"Is that so? Who might you be visiting here?" he questioned further. I was so nervous that I had to take several deep breaths in order to try and prevent myself from breaking down in front of everyone that stood around me. Jack stroked my hand to help sooth my worried state. I glanced at him and leaned closer to him for some support.

"My..my husband is in there." I whispered while trying to fight off some tears that threatened to appear. I glanced up to both guards look at each other and whisper.

"Whatever you do; don't tell them who you are married to. Trust me on this one." Jack whispered in my left ear. I slightly nodded as I waited for the two men to allow me through.

"Who is this that you are with?" the main guard pointed his finger at Jack while stepping toward me.

"This is my…mother. I have to bring her with me wherever I go because she is ill." I quickly explained myself, while trying not to blush and have my face turn red.

"What do you mean by ill? She looks healthy to me." The guard circled us slowly as he spoke.

"What I mean by ill; uh…how do I say this…" I said and pointed to my head. "Her memory isn't like it used to me." I tapped my temple, making sure that they both got the point that my 'mother' was crazy. Both men nodded in understanding. "But not to worry, she is harmless and will behave when she accompanies me." I held onto Jack's arm tightly silently praying for courage and strength to make it through this nightmare.

"Very well. You can go in for a short visit." The other guard spoke up, as he opened the heavy wooden doors.

"Thank you so very much." I bowed my head and slowly began to walk toward the entrance of the prison; while being closely followed by the first guard. When we stepped inside the building, both guards took to their original positions once more. As we walked throughout the dimly lit building, both Jack and I scanned through the cells in search for Will. At long last, we had found the cell which held my husband prisoner.

I released my grip on Jack and slowly approached the front of the cell. I grasped the steel bars of the cell door and peered into the darkened cell. The only light that entered the cell came from a small window as well as the oil lamps that hung from the walls; throughout the entire building. When my eyes finally landed on Will, I saw that he was still shackled and was also on a length of chain that the one end was bolted to the wall, for extra measure. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall; his head hung low, with his chin resting on his chest. A single tear rolled down my cheek; shortly followed by more.

Will lifted his head slowly when he heard me weeping. His jaded eyes looked out only to meet my sorrow filled eyes. "Bethany!" Will rasped hoarsely signaling that he was suffering from a severe parched throat. I began to sob even harder as I watched Will get to his feet and try to walk to the front of the cell. I slid my hand through the bars, trying to reach out to Will in a frantic desperation to feel his hand for some comfort. Will stretched out his shackled arms in an attempt to reach my outstretched hand. He was struggling against the restricted chain-like leash that held him fast against the cell wall. He was only able to have his fingertips come within a hairs length away from mine. I sobbed out a sigh of helplessness; while trying to reach farther into the cell. At what was a shred of hope granted; our fingers were able to at least brush each other. A sad smile crept onto Will's face at the small achievement. "Bethany, what are you doing here?" Will whispered while straining to touch my fingers. My arm ached as I stretched it out as far as I could reach. At long last we were able to curl our fingers around the others. Will looked over my shoulder and saw that I wasn't alone. "Who is that?" I looked over at Jack before looking back at Will with a sad smile.

"It's Jack. He told me where you were and led me to you. He was able to get me here to see you…" I was interrupted by more tears and was choking on my words while trying to control my sobs. When I was able to finally control myself; I was now unable to look Will in the eye. "This is all my fault…" I sighed sadly.

"Bethany, listen to me. This isn't your fault! You didn't put me behind bars! Do you understand? You did nothing wrong." Will tightened his grip on my fingers and looked deeply into my eyes. A single silver tear rolled down my cheek before I nodded.

"I don't want to lose you." I whispered.

"Jack. Take care of her for me." Will looked up at the disguised pirate captain and smiled. He swallowed hard and tried not choking on the lump that began forming in his throat.

"Sure thing, mate. I'll look after her like she was…well, I'll take care of her." Jack smiled and wrapped the shawl closer to his face.

"Okay lady, times up!" the guard who approached us earlier walked over and grabbed a hold of my free arm and gave a hard tug. I gripped Will's fingers tighter not willing to be separated from my husband; but was roughly pulled away from him by the large man. I cried out in protest by was held fast by Jack, who had taken me from the guard. Jack then pulled me back down the long dark halls that we had come from on the way in.

Will bowed his head as he sank back down to the floor and leaned his back against the cold stone wall. He could hear nothing but the sorrow filled cries that belonged to me. After a short time my cries that echoed through the halls soon faded back into silence. His only hope was that Jack would keep me safe no matter what fate had in store for him.

"NO! NO!" I screamed as Jack pulled me out of the building and down the street. "I can't leave him!" I cried uncontrollably.

Jack then stopped and grabbed both of my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Listen to me! There might be a way you can stop this!" Jack spoke in a hushed voice.

"How? Who would I go to see about my husband's release?" I hiccupped and tried to control my tears.

"The man that put him there…Cutler Beckett. He is the whole problem of this ordeal. Follow me." I allowed Jack to walk me throughout the city to the location of Beckett's office. When we arrived I stared at the dark building with fear. Something about this place and the man within scared me. I swallowed hard and looked at Jack. He smiled nervously and patted my back while lightly pushing me toward the front steps.

"Won't you come with me?" I asked turning around at the front door.

"Sorry lass, I can only go this far. The rest from here, you're on your own." Jack then shrank into the shadows of the alley across the street. "I'll stay here if you need me, just yell alright?" he whispered from the dark. I nodded still trembling from extreme nervousness as I faced the black wooden door. I tried to wipe my tearstained face clean and tidy my dress; before raising my fist and knocking on the door. I was about to turn and walk down the few stone stairs and leave when the door opened to reveal Cutler Beckett himself.

"Umm….uhhh…" I stammered out before swallowing hard; just the mere sight of this man made my blood turn cold and my heart stop beating. I wrung my hands and tried to keep eye contact, but was failing miserably. Beckett quirked an eyebrow in question as he stared at me on his porch. I swallowed once more and licked my lips and tried to regain my composure. "Can I come in and ask you a favor?" I stammered out.

"What kind of favor may I ask?"

"About my husband, Sir." I looked down at the stone stair I was standing on.

"Husband? Who is your husband?" the question seemed to burn right through me. I struggled to control my shaking hands by holding onto my skirt.

"Turner. William Turner." I whispered before looking up at Beckett who now wore an amused expression on his face.

"Very well. Come in." he stepped off to the side allowing me to enter his dwelling. I stepped inside and looked around the dark house. Beckett then shut the door and walked past me and motioned with a wave of his hand to follow him. After a short walk down through several dark halls, we entered his dimly lit office. "Have a seat, Mrs. Turner." I looked over my shoulder and noticed that there was a chair standing behind me; I slowly eased myself down in the chair and looked forward to see Beckett standing in front of his desk staring at me as if thinking on what he was going to ask. "Now. Tell me, Mrs. Turner; what is this favor you wanted to ask of me dealing with your husband." Beckett then turned and walked over to a side table which held brandy and other alcoholic drinks in crystal bottles. I sighed and collected myself before answering the question as best as I could.

"I was wondering if he could be released from imprisonment." I then watched silently as Beckett's shoulders hunch and his head fall, trying not to choke on his beverage from attempting to not laugh at my response. "Sir?" I tried to lean forward and started to get up to go see if he was okay. Suddenly Beckett spun around and stormed over to me; then in turn I was lightly knocked back into the chair as he leaned forward close to my face within inches of mine.

"Do you think I honestly will set loose a pirate willingly?" he seethed; I tried leaning back but was only able to grip the sides of the chair so that I wouldn't fall.

"What crime has he committed in order for him to be jailed?" I challenged back with a calm voice. I stared hard at him, trying to mask my nervousness about the whole situation. I waited a while for him to finally break eye contact first.

"The very fact of him being one of pirate blood is enough for him to be behind bars and what he is going to get." Beckett spoke as he pushed away from the chair and walked over to the far window which over looked the bay.

"You can't do that! That is nothing more than saying there is no justice for the innocent!" I began to raise my voice as I successfully rose and stood in front of the chair. I watched as Beckett turned his head to look at me with a now expressionless face. He then calmly walked over and stood before me; I then tried to keep my eye contact as I watched his face grow dark with anger. He then forcefully grabbed a hold of my arms and shoved me back into the chair.

"HAVE a seat, MRS. TURNER!" he spat, "PLEASE make yourself COMFORTABLE." He then slowly stalked around the chair in a tight circle. "It is a pity shame really. About the situation you and your husband are in. You being with child and William being jailed on account of piracy. A sad shame the unborn child is now and forever considered impure to the East India Trading Co. It seems to me that something has to be done about this." Beckett stopped behind me and stood still. He rested his hands on my shoulders and bent down; "Don't you agree, Mrs. Turner?" he whispered in my left ear. My heart sank and felt to have stop beating. I remained silent and could no longer bring myself to look at Beckett and allowed the fear of his power control and devour me completely as I sat as still as a statue.

I walked down the few stone stairs and back onto the wet coble stone street. I kept my head hung low as I slowly made my way back home. In the distance a faint crack of thunder sounded signaling another storm was on its way. Jack soon joined me once more when he felt it was safe to come out of the shadows of the alleys.

"So how did it go?" Jack asked attempting to try and make conversation. I kept silent and didn't remove my gaze from the ground. "What did Beckett tell you!" Jack now stopped me by grabbing me by the wrist. Another crack of thunder rolled across the sky; I slowly lifted my head and looked at Jack through glossy, blood shot eyes. "What did he say?"

"He is going to kill both Will and the baby." I whispered. The air trembled as a third wave of thunder roared, deafening all possible hearing for several seconds. Jack released my wrist and stepped back as if he was shot in the chest. "He is going to kill the baby after I give birth." I sniffed and tried to fight another fit of sobbing that began to creep back to the surface. "He said that the child is impure and that I have no choice or right to interfere with anything. Then when the child is killed, I will be jailed and whipped for the rest of my life. Will shall be hung at the gallows in three days." I covered my mouth with my right hand as I felt more tears flow down my face. "The order has been sent out. There is nothing I can do." I choked through sobs; Jack pulled me in his arms and tried to comfort me as he lead me back to my home.

/"Jack, if anything happens to me; I want you to take care of her."

"Why are you saying this?" Jack asked while inspecting a half finished doll lying on a rocking chair.

"You know that she has been in danger with the law since we met and got married. I know the law wants me more than Bethany, but they will try and get her first in order to get to me. So if anything happens to me; I want you to take Bethany out to sea and never bring her back to Port Royal. It's not safe here, understand me Jack, she is the only thing that is dear to me. I would do anything to make sure she is safe."

"Okay. You have my word that I'll take care of her, mate."/

Will sighed as he looked at his chained wrists and ankles. He knew something like this would happen eventually; he just hoped Jack was holding up his part of the agreement.

"It's the only way, love. Will told me that you have to do this." Jack explained as he watched me stare into the fire place in the small kitchen in my home.

"But why would he want me to abandon him like this?" I whispered before looking at him with glossy eyes; before looking back into the fire.

"Because he loves you. He is willing to sacrifice himself for the safety of his wife and unborn child. Now no more arguments, excuses or anything on the lines of refusal. We have to leave now. Before Beckett finds you and gets you." I suddenly looked back at Jack with shock and surprise not to mention some confusion.

"But he said that he would take the baby when it was born…"

"But he fails to tell ya that he will jail you and rip the child from your body by dawn? He isn't a decent guy. He never keeps his word. Trust me, love. He is coming for ya as we speak." I blanched at the thought of having my child untimely ripped from my body and me being left to bleed to death. I stumbled a couple of paces back and grabbed the countertop for stability. Jack grabbed my arm and began to lead me outside and to the docks. The instant I stepped insight of the harbor, I snapped out of my daze and pulled my arm free from Jack's grasp.

"No! I will not leave him like this!" Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"What?"

"You heard me. I am not going!" I stood firm and looked at the pirate with a determined expression letting him know that I was going to stand my ground on my decision.

"You do realize yer risking several lives and the chance you will be caught?" he now stood before me and looked me in the eye.

"I'll take my chances. But I can't leave Will to die. Not like this." Jack sighed and brushed a single hair out of my face.

"You know what? You're right."

"You mean you're going to help?" I began to sound hopeful that he was now going to listen to reason.

"Yeah. Will is my friend ya know. So I'll help him by keeping my end of my promise." I gawked with bewilderment. Before I could react; Jack hoisted me over his shoulder and began to walk back to his ship. No matter how much I screamed, kicked or made a fuss; Jack refused to release me.

"JACK! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Jack walked up the ramp and onto the deck of the Black Pearl and walked past the crew who stopped and stared at the on goings. He walked into his quarters and flopped me onto his bed and walked out, shutting the door and locking it before I had the chance to get near the door. "OPEN THE DOOR! JACK LET ME OUT OF HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? JACK! JACK!" I screamed as loud as I could until my throat got sore. I eventually stopped and slid down the door and sat on the floor. I pulled my legs up as close as I could to my chin. I eventually gave up hugged myself. I jumped slightly when I felt the baby kick; I looked around before looking back down at my belly and stroked it gently knowing how helpless we both were. "I guess we are on our own. I guess we have to go. I guess…" I bit my lower lip and wiped away a single tear. I slowly hoisted myself up onto my feet and walked over to the bed and gently laid down and fell fast asleep.

Jack finally walked into the room leaving the door wide open. Sunbeams poured into the dark room; I blinked and had to hold my hand up to shield my eyes so that they could adjust to the light. I had spent several days in the dark room unable to open the curtains, orders from Jack for my protection until he got me somewhere safe.

"We're here, love." He said as he walked up to me and led me out onto the deck of the ship. I looked around and saw that we had arrived at a small island that was populated with drunkards and whores.

"WHERE are we?" I asked as I walked about the deck watching a drunk stumble about the street before passing out in the middle of the road. Jack walked up to my side and waved his arm about the view.

"THIS; is where you will be safe until Will can join you. HERE is Tortuga." He then set his arm over my shoulders and gently hugged me. I looked at the sad town before looking at the pirate captain as if questioning his sanity.

I was then escorted off of the ship by Mr. Gibbs, Cotton, Regetti and Pintel. I looked back on the ship to see Jack standing at the helm of the ship, ready to set sail once more.

"Jack? Don't tell me you are leaving me here!" I called up; Jack looked over his shoulder at me and smirked.

"Unfortunately, yes my dear. But only for a short time. I will be back with your bonnie husband in hand. You have the word of Captain Jack Sparrow." He took off his hat and bowed to me before sailing off. I didn't think I could have felt so helpless in my entire life until this moment being stuck on an island full of drunken sailors and pirates; and without a single familiar face that I could look to for help and support.

"Not to worry, Mrs. Turner. You are in good hands." Regetti spoke as he wrapped his arm about my shoulders and lead me off of the docks closely followed by the others.

"That's right! There's nothing to be worried about. Jack is a man of his word." Mr. Gibbs said trying to act as cheerful as possible to lighten the mood.

"Wind in your sails. Wind in your sails." The parrot chimed while flapping its wings while resting on Cotton's shoulder.

"See that. Cotton here agrees!" Gibbs said before patting Cotton on the back before we all entered an inn.

"There will be no execution until I have that woman in my custody. William Turner will not be hanged until he can see that his darling wife is watching, before her demise." Beckett spoke to his men as he signed the papers to have Will's execution moved until further notice.

"As you wish, my Lord." The men then left with the orders in hand. Beckett walked to his balcony and looked out to the harbor.

"Where did you hide my dear?" he thought out loud. "Or who is hiding you now?" he quirked an eyebrow as a possible idea began to form in his mind. Earlier that morning he had his entire army of men search the entire city for me; but I was nowhere to be found. Which only meant one thing; I wasn't in the city anymore and had left for safer havens.

Jack had the entire crew of the Pearl put out all the lamps as they entered the bay of Port Royal. It was nightfall, and it was the perfect timing of their arrival for the rescue they were planning to perform. A deck hand lowered the anchor on Jack's signal. Jack walked away from the wheel and down onto the deck.

"Alright. I am going to need a small portion of you to come with me and the rest of you be ready here." Jack then went on about the plan and chose his crew to go ashore with him. Soon his plan was into action as he stood at the head of the rowboat as they glided silently to shore with no one expecting their arrival. When the rowboat was pulled to shore; Jack lightly jumped out of the boat and waited for everyone to be ready to follow his lead.

"Did you hear what Lord Beckett plans for the pirate's death?" a soldier asked as they walked to their posts in the jails.

"What?" the other stood his rifle on its butt and leaned on the end of the barrel of it.

"I heard that he isn't going to hang the pirate until the scum's wife is found so she can watch before she is torn to pieces in front of the town. Gutted right out; baby and all." The first soldier slid his hand down the center of his middle as if pretending that he was cutting himself open for emphasis on the conversation.

Will heard the entire conversation and lowered his head onto his knees and silently wept at what had been planned. He didn't expect it would end this way. He prayed deeply within his heart that I wouldn't be found.

"Did you hear if there was any trace of the woman?" the second soldier asked after shifting his weight.

"Nah. No one can find her or have a clue where to start searching. Apparently they interrogated her family, but it was all for nothing. Apparently, she was a goody two shoes and never did anything against the law or anything so that didn't help anything." The first soldier yawned. Will sighed with relief with the knowledge that Jack had saved me in time and has kept his deal up with hiding me safely.

Suddenly there was a loud crash of something falling on the stone floor. Both soldiers readied themselves for an attack and crept toward where the sound had come from. They were then greeted by a wooden paddle striking them in the head and knocking them out. Will tried to see what was going on; but was chained too far away from the cell door.

"Will? Will, are you in here?" Jack whispered out loud enough to have his voice carry far enough so that the prisoners could hear him.

"Jack? Jack! I am in here!" Will called out to him. Jack spun in circles trying to locate his friend.

"Where mate? I can't see ya. Can't you stick yer hand out or something?" Jack called back.

"I can't. I'm chained to the wall." Will called in reply and shifted about so Jack could follow the sound of the chains being shaken. Will stopped when Jack was standing outside his cell and peered in to analyze the situation at hand. He then had one of his crew members go get a bench to break into the cell. When it was retrieved, he propped it against the door and hoisted it up so that the door came off of its hinges with little effort. Jack then quickly walked into the cell followed by his newest crew member, Alicia, who picked at the locks on the chains. She quickly got Will unshackled and then everyone was on their way back to the ship. Unfortunately their escape was disrupted when the small group ran into Beckett and some of his men. Beckett lifted his pistol and pointed it at Will; everyone stopped in their tracks and stood before the Lord.

"I'm sorry to have you go this way Mr. Turner, but I can't let you leave here alive. It is a shame really; I was so looking forward to having the last thing you see was your wife being tortured before you and will swing from the noose right after you." Beckett then pulled back the hammer on the pistol and slowly began to pull back the trigger. Jack quickly lit a small grenade and threw it at Beckett, it exploded at the same time that Beckett shot his pistol. Everyone flew in the air from the explosion. Jack coughed before he looked about while getting back to his feet to help get out of the prisons. He then found his friend Will lying on the floor while coughing.

"Will? Oh bugger, you've been hit haven't ya?" Jack knelt down and carefully removed his friend's hand from his side to see the bullet wound bleeding. Will looked at Jack with dismay and swallowed while trying to control his breathing.

"Sorry Jack; I messed up. Tell Bethany that I love her." Will swallowed and covered his wound with his hand once more.

"Don't waste your breath on words like that, mate. Now let's get you some help and to your bonnie lass." Jack shouldered his friend onto him and had Alicia hold Will on the other side and they stumbled out of the prisons and began to make their way to the ship and to figure out how to help their friend.

Gibbs, Pintel and Regetti sat in front of the hearth whispering their conversation so not to wake me as I slept on the bed in the corner of the room next to the window. Cotton poked his head into the room before entering it with four pints of rum in hand. His parrot flew off of his shoulder and perched on a nearby chair. The four of them drank their rum in deep thought and continued their quiet conversation on what Jack was planning. They had stayed on the island with me for about two weeks now and they haven't heard a thing about their Captain.

I tossed my head about in my sleep; I felt so uncomfortable, and warm. Sweat began to form on my face as I fought to try getting comfortable. Suddenly pain shot right through my abdomen which caused me to open my eyes and almost sit up instantly. I panted out of nervousness which was quickly sliding into panic. Cotton noticed what was happening and shook Gibbs' shoulder before pointing toward my direction.

"What Cotton? Nothing…Oh sweet Mother Mary…" Gibbs jumped to his feet and quickly got to my side. The other three watched nervously as they also approached the bed. The parrot rejoined his owner and ruffled his feathers. "Bethany, what is wrong?" I looked at him as he knelt next to the bed, I was now drenched in sweat.

"I think…ah! The baby is coming!" I held my stomach and squeezed my eyes shut as another wave of pain shot through my body.

"You're sure?" Gibbs swallowed hard and tried to not panic himself as he watched me writhe in pain.

"Yes…uhgn…yes.." I nodded while clenching my jaw and trying to control my breathing.

"Now? Oh GREAT! What in samhill are we going to do!" Gibbs frantically looked around as if trying to find an answer.

"Little poppet, rawt, little poppet." Cotton's parrot flapped its wings and shook its head.

"Huh? No way!" Pintel shook his head and backed away a step or two.

"What is it?" Regetti asked as he looked at his friend worryingly.

"I think Cotton here is right! We are gonna have to deliver the baby!" Gibbs piped up as he stood to his full height once more.

"WHAT!" we all exclaimed at the suggestion Gibbs made.

"What are you thinking? You or the rest of us know how to deliver a baby! Can't we find someone who can do this?" Regetti asked as he looked down at me with a new sense of fear.

"You think anyone here on this bloody island knows how to bring a baby into the world? Everyone here knows two things, to party and enjoy the company of the opposite sex." Gibbs looked at his comrades with a wild look in his eye. "Now who is gonna help me!"

"You do have an excellent point. Tell me what to do!" Pintel smiled and stood at attention.

"Your going through with this?" Regetti gasped in astonishment.

"Of course! She is Will's wife and if she is in need, then I will help as best as I can! We all promised Jack we would take good care of her and that's what I am about to do!" Pintel puffed out his chest and awaited Gibbs' instructions.

"Wind in yer sails! Wind in yer sails!" Cotton's parrot squawked as it bobbed its head. Then everyone looked at Regetti awaiting his input to the situation.

"No way! I am not doing this!" he waved his hands in front of him as if trying to ward off the intent stares of his comrades who stood before him. "Alright! Fine! Count me in." Regetti bowed his head as if in shame.

Alicia pushed down on Will's shoulders to try and keep him lying down on the wooden table in the center of the room. They were aboard the Pearl sailing back to Tortuga with a doctor in tow. The physician had Alicia be his temporary assistant with removing the bullet from Will. The doctor strapped Will's limbs to the legs of the table so that he couldn't move. The more he wiggled the more straps they applied to him. He had a strap about his waist, his chest, and thighs. Alicia then gagged and blind folded Will before she wiped her brow. It had been work to have the young man stay still so that they could prepare to operate. They had to keep him as calm as possible and the many swigs of rum were taking its time on effectiveness. The doctor tore open the blacksmith's tunic and fixed his glasses as he peered at the bleeding wound. The doctor then nodded to his temporary assistant; Alicia pulled out a dagger and sliced open the edges of the wound. Will screamed through his gag and tossed his head side to side as if trying to get away from the pain. The doctor then pulled out a small set of tongs and probed through the opening. He finally found what he was looking for and grasped the bulled with the medical tool and pulled the foreign object out of the writhing blacksmith. Will finally relaxed when Alicia said that the bullet was out. He didn't move when he felt the doctor begin to sew him back together. Alicia took the gag off as the sewing was being done so that Will could breathe better.

"Feel any better?" she joked as she watched Will gasp and wince every so often when the doctor would poke at the flesh to make sure it would heal correctly as he sewed.

"You have no idea." Will breathed out through gritted teeth as he threw his head off to the side when the needle sank back into his flesh. "Am I going to be fine?" he asked aloud so the doctor could hear.

"Yes my dear boy. You are strong and will live. You just need to take it easy until the wound is healed." The doctor sighed as he finished the last stitch and began to dress the wound. "There; you are all finished. Now hold still so we can release you." Alicia un-blind folded Will and helped with the untying of the straps that held the young man down on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pintel and Regetti, I need you two to get some towels. Make sure there clean. Cotton get some hot water. We have a baby to deliver!" Gibbs shouted and watched as his comrades sprang into action. He smiled to himself and took a huge swig of his rum before sitting down next to me and trying to keep me calm and focused on the situation at hand. When the three pirates got back into the room, all watched Gibbs waiting for what to be told next. "What?" he asked as he looked at the three.

"Well, isn't someone going to deliver the baby?" Pintel asked as he looked at the others. He flinched when I gasped and cried as another wave of pain shot through.

"I dunno what I am doing! You do it!" Gibbs shouted drunkenly.

"None of us do! And I am not going down there to see something nightmarish as a baby coming out!" Pintel yelled back.

"Fine! Cotton and I will do it!" Regetti spoke up and grabbed a towel out of Pintel's hands and sat at the end of the bed where my feet were. He pulled the sheets off of me and bent my legs and inched my night gown up to my thighs. He gulped before he opened my legs; Cotton's parrot shrieked and flew to the opposite of the room. "Okay…we can do this." Regetti said as he caught his breath and licked his lips in thought. "Gibbs, I need you to sit behind Bethany to help her keep propped up." Gibbs did as he was told. Regetti then laid a towel down on the mattress where the baby was starting to present itself. Cotton handed Regetti another towel. "Pintel, I am going to need you to wash your dagger in the hot water and give it to me." Pintel did as he was told and gave the cleaned blade to his friend. Regetti then looked at his friends as if looking for reassurance before he looked at me. I looked at him helplessly, and gasped for air. I was drenched in sweat and whined as the pain grew. "Okay; Bethany, I need you to push." I took a deep breath before grabbing my knees and screamed as I pushed with all my might.

Will slept soundly in the bed that had been brought on board for him and placed in the Captain's quarters. The removing of the bullet had taken a lot out of him. Alicia was put in charge of keeping an eye on him and if anything went wrong she would instantly fetch for the doctor. So far, the young man had been sleeping well and the wound was healing properly. She sighed to herself as she sat in her chair near the bed as she sharpened her blade with a wet stone. Since she couldn't do any other chores around the ship; she was limited to so much to keep her occupied.

I collapsed back onto Gibbs, my chest heaving as I gasped. Pintel wiped my forehead off to keep the sweat out of my eyes and keep me cool. Cotton was now bent over Regetti's shoulder helping him hold the towel. "Okay, rest for a moment. The head is now out."Regetti and Cotton worked quickly unclogging the nostrils and emptying the mouth of the child. "Alright, Bethany, are you ready?" I nodded and leaned forward once more to grab my knees and cried out as I pushed once more. Regetti kept urging me to push as the shoulders of the child began to show. Slowly one shoulder came out; I fell back on Gibbs and panted, desperate for air. "Bethany, I need you to push one more time! The child is almost out." Regetti urged, I shook my head tiredly.

"I – I can't. I just can't." I gasped.

"You have to! You came this far!" Regetti urged, "You are the bravest person here. You know that?" I looked him in the eye, "You are the only one here brave enough to do this on your own. Will would be proud of you."

"You think so?" I whispered. Regetti nodded.

"Make Will proud! Now PUSH!" Regetti demanded. I mustered up the last bit of strength I had and leaned forward once more and gripped my knees so tight that my knuckles turned white. I took a deep breath and pushed with everything I had left. I felt the child's other shoulder come out, allowing the rest of the body of easily slide out. My screams turned into tired chuckles as I heard the joyous cries of a baby. Regetti cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the slimy child up in the towel. Cotton wiped the child's face clean with a warm wet cloth. Regetti leaned forward and handed me the tiny screaming infant. "Here is your son." I looked at him and smiled before looking down at the tiny body I now held.

"He is so beautiful." I smiled and sighed as I caught my breath. I carefully brushed his small head and cried out of joy. "I did it. I really did it." I choked out. Pintel smiled and giggled slightly as he fainted. Gibbs helped me lay back on the pillows as Cotton helped Regetti clean the area so that I could rest. Cotton draped a clean cloth over the front of me so that I could feed my newborn son. I thanked him and he bowed his head as he backed away. I guided the infant's small head to my breast so that he could suckle. Regetti handed both Gibbs and Cotton a pint of rum so they could relax for the rest of the evening.

Will woke from his sleep and smiled; he touched his cheek and found a single small tear. He looked at it and chuckled softly. Alicia lifted her head from her nap and looked at her charged with a confused expression.

"She did it." Will smiled at the female pirate and looked at the door to the room when it opened to reveal Jack.

"How are you feeling mate?" Jack walked over to his friend and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Good. Jack, Bethany did it! She had the child!" Will smiled and couldn't help but begin to laugh.

"How do you know?" Jack tilted his head now thinking his friend was losing his mind.

"I can feel it. I felt her; I don't know how to explain it. I just know." Will smiled wearily; Jack nodded knowing there was no more explaining in order.

"Get some more rest. We are approaching Tortuga by dawn." Jack patted Will on the shoulder and left the room to go back to the helm.

Jack opened the door to his quarters and found Will still fast asleep. He smirked and walked over to his friend and touched his shoulder. Will woke up and looked at the pirate Captain. "We're here." Jack smirked and helped his friend out of the bed. Will had to lean on his friend for support so that he could walk. Will raised his hand in front of his eyes to stave off the bright sunlight until his eyes adjusted to the bright light of first dawn. All hands were on deck and watched as their Captain walked his friend out into the open. "Come on, there is someone who wants to say hello." Jack smiled as he walked his friend off of the ship and walked down the docks.

"Happy returns to ya!" Ragetti smiled and patted Will on the back as they approached the inn where I was being kept. "There is something you ought to see. It happened last night." He beamed as they entered the inn. They were joined by Pintel who was drunk while holding a half full mug of rum. He took one look at Will, smiled and giggled uncontrollably as he pointed at the young man. "Oh, don't mind Pintel. He took up drinking more than usual since last night's occurrence which seemed to stress him out. He says he is trying to erase it from his mind but says he is scared for life." Ragetti shrugged and ushered them up a set of stairs. He opened the door for Jack and Will, and watched silently as Will pulled away and slowly stepped forward to the bed where Cotton was sitting on a chair smiling and playing 'peek-a-boo' with a bundle of rags I was holding. He looked up at the blacksmith and smiled before getting up and offering the chair.

"Will!" I breathed out as he sat down on the chair and smiled at me. I wrapped one arm around his neck and cried. "Will I am so glad that you are okay!" I spoke between tears as I pulled away and wiped my tears away.

"Are you okay?" Will asked as he brushed a hair off of my face.

"I am fine. I would like you to meet our son; William Turner Jr." I smiled and moved the rag off of the forehead of the newborn infant. Will looked down and saw the infant boy wiggle slightly in his sleep.

"Oh my lord." Will smiled as he gazed down at his tiny son. "He is so beautiful; he looks like you." Will smiled as he looked up at me.

"He also looks like you." I chuckled slightly and touched his cheek. He touched my hand and brought it down so that he held it and kissed it gently.

"I am so proud of you. I love you so much." Will leaned gently to me and kissed my forehead.

"I don't think I could have done it without you." I closed my eyes and allowed Will to hold me. "If I didn't know you, I probably wouldn't have been able to do it."

The next morning Will woke up at dawn next to me. He looked at his sleeping wife and child lying still beside him. He smiled gently when he heard me sigh in my sleep and hold the infant closer to me. Trying not to wake either of us; Will slipped off of the bed and fixed his tunic before he walked out of the room and inn. Jack saw the whole thing and quietly followed his friend out to the docks. He found Will standing on the edge of an empty dock looking out on the horizon watching the sun climb higher in the sky.

"How come you are out here and not with your wife and child?" Jack asked as he walked to Will's side. Both of them stood in silence listening to the gulls cry as they woke and flew about looking for something to eat in the early morning light.

"I don't know what to do. Now that the baby is born and Beckett is after us. I want Bethany and the child to be safe. And now they aren't safer than when Beckett first arrived in Port Royal. We can't stay here anymore. Beckett will come here figuring that Tortuga is the next place to look. I don't know what to do." Will sighed and looked at his feet while brushing his hand through his thick brown hair.

"We'll think of something. But I believe you need to face Beckett once and for all." Jack rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. Will looked over as if contemplating what his friend just said.

"I think you are right." Will looked back at the horizon.

"About what?" Jack snapped back to attention from his day dream.

"About facing Beckett. I think I am going to do it." Will looked back at the pirate and then walked away to go prepare our departure back to Port Royal. Jack stood stunned and speechless; he then acted like everything hit him at once and ran back after Will stuttering out why not to do it.

I stood at the bow of the ship holding my infant son while enjoying the sea breeze. It felt good to be out in the open; from being cooped up behind closed doors for so long. I was eventually joined by Will who wrapped his arms about my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. He smiled as he gazed down at his son, as the infant tried to nibble on his tiny foot.

We finally arrived at Port Royal at sunset; Will and I walked down to the docks accompanied by Jack. We walked quietly through the streets back to our house. To our luck, our house was still intact and untouched by intruders of any kind. I had Will hold the baby as I made a fire in the fire place in the living area and lit some lanterns to brighten the house. Once that was done, Will insisted that I go to bed and rest from the day's events and that he would be there in a while. I went obediently with the baby and shut the door behind me.

"Jack, I need you to watch over Bethany until I return. I won't be long." Will stated and began to leave his house, but was stopped by Jack grabbing him by the arm. Will turned around and looked at the pirate with a questioning gaze.

"Just be careful mate. Please don't let me be the one to tell Bethany that she is now a widow." Jack then released the blacksmith after Will gave him a reassuring nod. Then without another second spared, Will disappeared into the darkening streets.

Will staled through the shadows of Beckett's office looking for Beckett. After a thorough search through the entire building, Beckett was among the missing. Will sigh in frustration, he was hoping that Beckett wouldn't have joined his men in his search for him and I. Eventually Will left the dark building and arrived back at his house. He saw Jack sharpening his sword on a wet stone.

At the slightest movement, Jack looked up and smirked at his friend. "Well?" his smile faded away when he saw Will untie his sword and throw it on the table.

"Beckett went out to sea. He is not here." Will plopped down at the table and crossed his arms at his chest like a child pouting in timeout.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jack put his sword away and made himself comfortable.

"I was hoping to end the threat of our peace." Will sighed and glanced at the fireplace. Jack got to his feet and walked over to his friend.

"I may not be a genius or anything mate, but I can tell you this." Will looked at him, helpful for any suggestion to put his mind at ease. "Even though you weren't able to take down Beckett, you have a wonderful wife and beautiful child resting peacefully in the other room. Isn't that enough for right now?" Will looked down at his feet letting the pirate's words sink in. "I'll see you soon. Take care Will." Jack patted Will on the shoulder and left him alone in his house. After several minutes of thinking, Will got to his feet and walked into the bedroom and watched me and his son sleep quietly in the bed. He smiled to himself before he nodded in understanding before he undressed and climbed into bed. He touched the top of his son's head before he gently touched my cheek, he sighed and watched us sleep before he too fell fast asleep.

I woke to see Will walking back and forth with our son in his arms. He hadn't dressed yet and was whispering to the child. I sat up and smiled at the sight of father and son making goofy faces at each other. Will looked up at me and smiled while patting his son on the back. I got out of bed and walked up to the both of them and kissed them.

"I best go to work; the Governor will be wondering what happened to me." I then walked over to my dress and began to get dressed. Will gently sat his son on the bed and walked over to me as I was tying my dress on.

"Forget work, stay here with little Will and I. I can get another job to help keep food on the table." Will took my hands in his and made me look him in the eye.

"I can't. I will take our son to work; he still needs me. Tanneke promised before our son was born she would help me out at work. Please Will, let me still work. I hate it when I see you work alone suffering. I don't want you to work yourself to death just for us." Will nodded and sighed helplessly. "Thank you." I smiled and rested my forehead against his. I then walked away from him and wrapped little Will in his blanket and kissed Will before leaving for work.

"Oh lordy! Isn't he the cutest little youngin' I have ever seen!" Tanneke smiled as she let little Will squeeze her finger and giggle. "You are so handsome, yes you are!" she giggle and wiggled her trapped finger, making the infant burst into laughter. "You know what? While you cook, I'll fit him for some clothing." She beamed as she began to measure the infant with her hand.

"Tanneke, you don't have-"

"Nonsense! I would love to do it! Besides, I need something to do since the young Mistress is out." Tanneke took the infant to the powder room to fit him for some proper clothing. I sighed and laughed helplessly as I got to work.

"So. The little brat is born." I spun around to see the maids standing behind me with smug expressions. I took a deep breath and slapped the maid across the face. The other maids gasped in surprise from my reaction.

"DO NOT call my son names!" I pointed my finger in the maid's face. "YOU have NO right to shove yourself in other people's business!" I hissed while not removing my piercing gaze from hers.

"Why you!" next thing I knew, I was tussling on the kitchen floor with the maid. I grabbed her hair and repeatedly punched her in the face. The other maids shrieked and screamed in horror at what they were witnessing. Tanneke rushed into the room with a young handmaiden with my son. She gave the infant to her young helper and rushed over to me.

"Bethany! Bethany! Stop!" Tanneke eventually pulled me off of the maid and tried to keep me at bay. "What are you doing?"

"She insulted me and my son!" I screamed and tried to lunge at the maid as she stumbled to her feet. "I am NOT going to take it anymore! You HEAR ME! I WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Suddenly the Governor walked into the kitchens and looked around. "What is all the noise in here?" he asked as he looked at all of our faces.

"She attacked me!" the maid pointed to me. The Governor looked at me in shock. "Is that true Bethany?" I looked down at my feet before glancing at him.

"It was merely in defense, my lord."  
"Defense?"

"Yes. You see, the maid highly insulted me and my family and attacked." I bowed my head.

"She is a LIAR!" the maid shrieked and waved her arms about trying to make the other maids join her.

"ENOUGH!" Governor Swann bellowed and looked about the kitchen. The kitchen doors opened behind him and Elizabeth entered the room.

"What is going on?" she asked as she looked at her father.

"Nothing, just go back to what you were doing." He tried to wave his daughter out of the room but was unable to. Little Will scrunched his face and began to moan; the young girl tried to keep him still but was unable to as he began to cry. Suddenly all eyes were on the young maid and the infant.

"Whose child is this?" Governor Swann asked as he pointed at the young maid.

"Exactly what I would like to know." Elizabeth asked as she stiffened.

"The child is mine." I stepped forward facing my boss. "I brought him with me because he is too young to be without me. I thought he wouldn't be of any trouble." I watched as the Governor and his daughter took in the information.

"You understand we cannot have children running around here." The Governor spoke and looked down at me.

"Yes, my lord." I lowered my head as I listened to every word that was spoken.

"Who is the father?" Elizabeth piped up.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann tried to hush his daughter.

"William Turner, my lady." The maid interrupted and straightened up and smirked at me when I looked at her.

"Is that true?" Elizabeth asked me, I looked back at her and nodded. She grimaced and slapped me across the face.

"Elizabeth! How dare you!" Governor Swann pulled her back.

"YOU WHORE! HARLET!" Elizabeth screamed and swung out at me. Governor Swann held her at bay so that she wouldn't attack me. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed. I stared hard at her before I quickly walked over to the young maid and took my son. I looked at everyone in the room before I left the mansion without a single word or a glance back.

~*~*~**several months later**~*~*~

I scrubbed away at a tunic trying to get the dirt off of it. I had gotten a new job as a laundry maid for several families. I had to walk to each house and do their laundry and would get paid before leaving to go to another house. I wiped the sweat off of my face and glanced down at little Will's head resting peacefully against my back. I had him tied to my back so it was easier working and keeping an eye on him. He had just gotten a full head of hair that was thick brown and unruly locks like his father. I smiled and went back to scrubbing the rest of the laundry for the last family for the day.

I thanked the lady as she handed me 4 shillings for my work. I turned and walked down the road, heading back home to get supper ready for everyone. Just as I was in sight of the house, I saw Tanneke standing at the door. I quickened my pace and met her at the door. We both looked at each other in silence as if afraid to speak to the other. She smiled when she saw little Will squirm awake from his nap.

"This is for you." She held out a small pouch to me. I looked down at it before looking back up at her while taking it. "Miss Swann still isn't quite right after that incident. I'm so sorry on what happened."

"It's not your fault." I opened the pouch and gasped as I beheld the sight of 90 shillings. I looked up at her in alarm.

"It is from the Governor. He said that you were the best cook he has ever had and wishes both you and William Turner the best of luck. He wanted to help you, somehow after what you went through with his daughter. He sends his deepest apologies and hopes someday that you can come back working for him." I bit my lower lip, trying not to cry. "Oh, honey." She sniffed and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her back and we both cried our sadness out. After we parted, she wiped her tears away. "Here. This is from me. It is some more clothes for your son. They should fit him for a while. They might be a tad big, but they will last." She pushed a sack of clothes in my hands and touched my cheek tenderly. "I hope to see you soon. Take care." She patted my cheek and then left. I wiped the last tear off of my cheek and then walked inside the house to tell Will the news and get dinner ready.

**THE END**


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank all you readers who have been commenting and cheering me on to do this story. I am so happy to announce I have FINALLY finished this story! :D this story has to be my life's work right here. It took 3 years to do this one and I am proud of the outcome. 3 years of planning, writing, rewriting, changing and situating. I knew it was a while, but when I looked over the original first sketchy notes, my eyes bulged to see the date of 2007! O.O Anyways, I would again love to thank you all for reading this story and possibly any other of my works. Keep up the GREAT work of commenting! It helped me keep up with wanting to write this one. It was hard; but it was well worth it! thanks again! I promise to work on other stories and finish the others that are in process. Thanks again everyone! Thanks for the loving support! You're all AWESOME!


End file.
